MorringBurrow City
MorringBurrow City is the main city in Rumaria. Almost all manner of shops can be found here, and is ideally the center of the entire server. MorringBurrow City, in detail... In a simple state, MorringBurrow City is the Capital of the MorringBurrow Faction, and center city for the entire server. The city was one of the first two that had been built, followed by many other towns and villages, and serves as the crossroads throughout Rumaria. All manner of trade, adventuring and travelling will always find its roots here. Capital of the Northern region of Rumaria, it's in a mildly weather-temprate location. The regions that MorringBurrow encompasses are primarily the Relix Forest, Milago Plains and Tidal Sea. Anything north of these regions is home territory to the city and faction. The city is well ready to defend itself from the rival faction, Farbanti, should they ever make it in this far. The walls are sturdy and the guards plentiful and ready. The Districts The city houses several main districts, which the player should become familiar with. While most shops and manner of trade can be found at the center, there are also shops scattered throughout the city. 'The Lower District' Here is where a majority of the populice can be found in MorringBurrow City. Homes atop each other and alleyways weaving randomly about, this could ideally be defined as "The Slums" of MorringBurrow. Found in this district is a single shop, what could essentially be the players first dungeon and a Chapel. The Chapel is located easily by its Bell Tower. Inside, you can find a Priest standing there near four alters. These alters honor the four dieties that supposedly watch over Rumaria and bless it's inhabitants: Alous, Quaria, Zenthir and Ourborous. It's worth noting that a chest in the Bell Tower can be looted for a Regeneration Potion. 'The City Centre' The center of the city is defined by the giant tree that grows in the center of the small lake. This tree is dedicated to Zenthir, and players are more than welcomed to hang around it. Circled around the Centre are several shops and places of importance, such as the Trade Center and the Bank. During Events or at night, fireworks are set off around the lake, and music is sometimes played at the City Centre. Several NPC Guards also roam around in a circle here, though they don't have anything to really say... If players head east, they can find themselves out at Port Rue. 'The Middle District' Defined by the statue that adornes it's small square, this medium sized district houses some of the city and offers no shops. There are a few unique homes to find here and a few citizens you can speak with that can offer advice on the trading system in Rumaria. Apart from that, the Statue is certainly something to look at. It even has a clock to tell the time! 'The Rich District' Where only the wealthy appear to live, this district has a few semi-large homes that players can peep at. While the scenery is a bit nice, there is a single shop here that deals in furniture and building blocks of the like for players looking to buy a lot in the Abb Neigh Residentials. The district has a small fountain for looks, and leads out of the city into the outer sections where players may find other bouts of interest. 'Port Rue' Outside of the City Centre is Port Rue, a humble yet lively harbor that houses quite a few interesting locations to note. The ship is among these. While players are free to roam about it as they wish, the boat may serve a later purpose to transport players to and from a location across the sea. Next is the Fountain Square to the north of the ship. Here a shop can be found, and the cities Port Crystal harbored here as well. Just ahead of the crystal is a small Scholars Study where magicians and scholars alike dwell and study, keeping an eye on the crystal and practicing their magics. If the player continues north of the fountain, they will find themselves outside of the walls in the outer city. South of the ship is a small homely settlement of fishers and fisheries, as well as a Lighthouse. The lighthouse holds a small Jumping Puzzle that, if players succeed in finding, awards them a Stone Sword, an Exp Bottle and a few Gold Nuggets. Be careful, the drop down can be deadly. 'The Arena District / North Farmlands' North of the city is the Arena District, where warriors and fighters alike come to test their metal against preset waves of enemies and mobs. It's also a branch off the Port, having docks running along the bay and a single shop. Admist the Arena District you will find a massive statue of a sword. It's dedicated in honor of the Arena Champ, or better said for the Player who holds the top position of the Endurance Round leader board. This is indeed a feat, for it shows your ableness to survive single handedly against an endless wave of enemies. Applicants for the Arena are accepted Thursdays. Rounds are hosted the same day. The Arena in detail... There are three types of combat rounds which players can choose from when the Arena is accepting applicants. Each round differs from themselves in both combat and payment. *'The Mob Arena' - Here, players are given the option of what mob(s) they wish to face. Each tier of enemy pays seprately for completion of that tier. The player is allowed to choose the following enemies to fight: Zombies ($25); Skeletons ($50); Nether (Consists of Blazes, Magma Cubes and two Wither Skeletons.) ($40); Creepers ($40). *'The Endurance Round' - This is where players can test their metal. The Endurance Round is an endless wave of enemies, pitting the player against numerouns ammounts of almost all Vanilla mobs, including Spiders, Cave Spiders, Blazes... There are, in fact, two types of this Endurance Round. **The first is a Solo Endurance, where players are paid''' $5''' for each mob they've killed at the end of the round. **The second is a Team Endurance, where two players work side by side to fight enemies. While the reward is knocked down to $1 a kill, stronger enemies are spawned in. Wither Skeletons start to spawn in place of Normal Skeletons, and Creepers have a chance to spawn in SuperCharged. *'The Aegis Challenge' - The Aegis Challenge is offered only on Friday. Applicants for this challenge can be accepted on Thursday, but be warned, this challenge is not easy... : Players are pit against a Wither Skeleton in full armor and equipped with Weaponry. Titled "Aegis", his defense is high and his HP is maxed out at 9,999. The Challenge will only be allowed to commence if 10 or more players have signed up to take him on. : If you die during the challenge, you are taken out of the Arena to watch. IF you participated in the challenge and Aegis is slain, you will still recieve the reward for participating: 3 Emerald Blocks. : If all players are slain before Aegis is, then the challenge is forfeit. The Farmlands aren't anything special. The large open area between the Arena and the Port is an Event Location where a portal will open up during the Halloween and Christmas holidays, which take you to an Event World/Location for that event. 'The Guild District / South Farmlands' South of the Rich District is the Guild District, which is home to the one and only: Warriors Guild. If players have a Swords, Archery, Axe or Unarmed level of 500+, then they can sign up into the guild and recieve the "Warrior" title, prompting them access to the special Guild Shop. Warrior Guild members also recieve a weekly quest to defeat a specific enemy. It will give the location and enemy to defeat, and if they successfully do the participants will recieve the specified reward for completion of the hunting quest. The Farmland isn;t anything special either, apart from the Odd Job where players can milk the cows and sell the buckets for a small profit. They can also kill the animals there if they really want to for free food. The Shops Information coming soon... Dungeons / Points of Interest Information coming soon... Trivia Information coming soon... Category:Towns and Cities Category:Port Crystals Category:Trade Center Category:Faction Category:Warriors Guild